Only You In My Eyes
by hanahimechan
Summary: Tentang Sanae yang selalu mendukung Tsubasa. Untuk lebih lanjut, silahkan bacaa.


**Fic ini aku buat untuk Yuqie-chan sahabatku yang baik.**

**Tadi siang aku main ke rumahnya dan tada...malamnya langsung aku buat sampai selesai. Bikin fic ini mengingatkan aku sama masa-masa SD. Huuuaaahhh Yuqie-chan itu sahabatku dari SD lho...**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Only you in my eyes**

Aku bukan lagi diriku yang dulu

Yang berteriak-teriak keras menyemangatinya tanpa perduli dengan pandangan orang lain, tanpa perduli kodratku sebagai seorang perempuan.

Aku tak bisa lagi.

Karena aku bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil yang bisa semauku.

Meski tak bisa lagi, tak apa, bukan berarti aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.

Aku selalu menatapnya sadar maupun tak sadar. Pandanganku selalu berakhir padanya. Tsubasa Ozora, kapten tim sepak bola Nankatsu.

Jatuh cinta.

Munkin aku jatuh cinta terhadapnya. Kehebatannya, semangatnya, sifatnya yang tidak pernah menyerah. Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirinya. Membuatku suka, sangat suka, sampai tak tertahankan.

"Sanae." Panggilan itu membuatku cukup terkejut.

Aku segera menengok pada orang yang memanggilku.

Dia. Tsubasa yang memanggilku. Ia berada di hadapanku, menatapku. Aku terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunanku tentangnya hingga aku tak menyadari dirinya telah berada di hadapanku. Dalam diam ku rutuki kebodohanku.

Aku tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku, meski aku yakin pasti rona merah itu tetap hadir di kedua pipiku.

"Ada apa Tsubasa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Boleh ku pinjam catatan Bahasa Inggrismu? Turnamen menyita pikiranku, jadi aku tak begitu fokus mencatat." Pinta Tsubasa.

Tentu saja aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti 90% pikirannya adalah sepak bola. Itu sangat mudah di tebak. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk sepak bola. Bukti nyatanya adalah bahu kirinya yang masih cedera detik ini. Hanya demi sepak bola, ia rela babak belur begitu.

Bodoh kan? Mungkin aku yang bodoh menyukai orang yang bodoh seperti itu. Dan bodohnya kebodohan itulah yang membuatku semakin menyukainya.

"Boleh?" tanyanya lagi karena aku tak menjawab.

"Eh," aku tersadar. Lagi-lagi aku melamun. "Tentu saja." Jawabku.

Aku membuka tas sekolahku dan mengambil buku bersampul biru. Aku menyerahkan buku itu ke tangan Tsubasa setelah memeriksa tidak ada coret-coretan yang aku buat tentangnya. Seperti 'i love tsubasa' dan sejenisnya.

"Terima kasih." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan kembali ke mejanya.

Dan kepergiannya membuatku kembali melamun.

Tahun ini aku sekelas dengannya. Terakhir aku sekelas dengannya saat aku kelas 6SD. Senyum tipis sempat menghiasi bibirku ketika aku mengingat perilakuku yang seperti laki-laki ketika SD. Parah sekali.

'Tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap perempuan kan?' pertanyaan itu sempat terlintas di pikiranku.

Entah sejak kapan perilakuku itu berubah. Mungkin ketika aku menyadari bahwa perasaanku terhadap Tsubasa bukan perasaan biasa. Dan itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku menjadi orang berbeda.

Aku masih di dekatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu, menjadi manager klub sepak bola yang mengurus keperluan klub sepak bola. Dan itu telah berakhir sekarang. Berakhir seiring berakhirnya juga tunamen sepak bola. Dan sekarang kembali pada prioritas utama, lulus SMP dan menjadi siswa SMA. Semua orang sedang sibuk.

Aku merindukan senyum dan tawanya ketika bermain bola bersama teman-temannya. Saat itu ia terlihat sangat ceria dan bahagia.

Ku putuskan berhenti melamun tentangnya, dan membuka buku sejarah yang sedari tadi terabaikan di atas mejaku. Dan aku mulai menenggelamkan diriku dalam buku yang ku baca.

**Only you in my eyes**

Aku melangkah ke salah satu ujung jembatan, dengan sekotak susu di sebelah tanganku. Pada kotak susu yang ku bawa tertempel secarik kertas bertuliskan. 'Tsubasa. Bersemangatlah.'. Aku mempercepat langkahku, takut-takut aku terlambat dan ia sudah telanjur datang.

Inilah kebiasaanku selama tiga hari belakangan ini.

Aku menaruh susu itu di lengan jembatan bagian ujung. Memposisikan kertas itu agar mudah di baca. Setelah itu akupun buru-buru bersembunyi di salah satu tikungan yang tidak begitu jauh tapi dapat membuatku melihat ke arah susu kotak itu berada.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan sosok yang ku tunggu pun terlihat.

Tsubasa dengan kaus merah dan celana training terlihat berlari melintasi jembatan yang beberapa menit yang lalu aku lewati. Ia terlihat berhenti di ujung jembatan tempat aku menaruh susu kotak itu.

Ia mengangkat susu kotak itu, kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik tembok yang melindungiku dari penglihatannya.

Aku bukan stalker. Kalau menurut kalian aku adalah stalker, mungkin tidak disengaja. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya berlari melewati jembatan sore itu ketika berjalan pulang dari supermarket. Dan saat itulah terpikir untuk meninggalkan sekotak susu dan selembar kertas disana.

Dan tanpa ku sadari ini terus berlanjut hingga tiga hari setelahnya.

Aku mengintipnya sedikit, melihat apakah Tsubasa masih mencari sosok yang meninggalkan sekotak susu itu atau meneruskan larinya dengan sekotak susu ditangannya seperti biasanya.

Helaan napasku begitu saja terdengar ketika Tsubasa melanjutkan larinya dan mengambil susu itu seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum menatap kepergiannya.

Apa yang ku dapatkan dengan mencintainya diam-diam seperti ini? Tak ada kan? Lebih baik mana mendukungnya seperti ini atau berteriak menyemangatinya? Entahlah.

Mungkin cinta itu bisa membuat orang menjadi bodoh.

**Only you in my eyes**

Saat ini debaran jantungku tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Aku sekarang berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Ozora, dengan kantung coklat yang ku peluk erat.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berada di depan rumah ini, aku bahkan sudah pernah masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu kenapa aku begitu gugup?

Mungkin ini karena aku takut dilihat salah satu penghuni rumah.

Dan kenapa aku harus takut?

Entahlah, ku pikir orang yang jatuh cinta memiliki sikap yang aneh yang tidak dimengerti. Bahkan bagi diriku sendiri.

Kenapa aku ada disini?

Jawabannya karena aku khawatir.

Tsubasa sakit, ia tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Yang ku dengar ia demam.

Tentu saja, aku tahu sebabnya. Sore itu ia berlari seperti biasa, dan ia berlari di tengah hujan deras hanya dengan ditutupi jaket tipis berwarna biru kesukaannya. Dari kejauhan ku lihat ia meraih susu kotak itu seperti biasa. Rambutnya menjatuhkan tetes demi tetes hujan.

Tampan.

Tapi tak ku kira ketampanan itu yang akan membuatnya sakit seperti ini.

Jadi saat ini ku genggam bungkusan berisi obat dan susu yang ditempeli kertas bertuliskan 'cepat sembuh'. Uhh...aku jadi merasa semakin mirip stalker.

Aku memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam halamannya berhubung pintu pagar itu tidak terkunci. Sekali lagi aku memastikan tak ada yang melihatku menaruh bungkusan itu di depan pintu rumahnya.

Setelah ku rasa aman, aku segera melarikan diri dari sana. Awalnya, aku berhati-hati melintasi halaman rumahnya. Dan ketika sampai di luar pagar, aku segera berlari menjauh dengan wajah yang memanas.

Aku benar-benar malu!

**Only you in my eyes**

Hari ini ia sudah masuk sekolah. Ku lihat wajahnya masih sedikit pucat, tapi ku rasa ia sudah baikan. Ia duduk di kursinya dengan di kelilingi gadis-gadis teman sekelas yang menanyakan keadaanya. Ia menjawabnya dengan polos bahwa ia masih sedikit pusing.

Tak aku pungkiri ada debar khawatir mendengar kondisinya. Aku meliriknya sedikit, dan yah...aku tertangkap basah bahwa aku memperhatikannya. Ia juga melihat ke arahku. Ia tersenyum.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku, dari sudut mataku dapat ku lihat ia membuka tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul biru kepunyaanku.

Tadinya ku pikir ia akan mengembalikannya, tapi ternyata salah. Ia menghampiriku dan membuka buku itu di hadapanku. Dan mulai berbicara.

"Sanae, maaf merepotkanmu. Bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Tsubasa yang duduk di hadapanku sambil menunjuk salah satu rumus pola kalimat yang tertulis dalam bukuku.

Aku menahan napas sebentar. Tak aku pungkiri kalau aku sangat senang dapat melihat wajahnya sedekat ini. "emh..ya." jawabku sambil menyembunyikan rona wajahku.

"Aku butuh contoh kalimat dari pola ini." Katanya sambil menunjukan rumus ketiga yang tercantum disana. "Bisa kau menuliskannya?" ini permintaan keduanya setelah waktu itu.

"Emh, baiklah..." kataku sambil menunduk, mencoba fokus pada rumus-rumus daripada membuat wajahku semakin memerah. Aku mulai menuliskan kalimat-kalimat sederhana yang berpola seperti rumus yang ditunjuknya. Ia memperhatikan tanganku yang mulai menulis dengan serius.

Aku tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Aku bahagia, sangat. Ia begitu dekat. Tapi apa jarak ini dapat ku gapai dengan tanganku?

**Only you in my eyes**

Aku melihat langit dari balik jendela kamarku. Mendung. Begitu juga aku. Mendung.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Dia memang memiliki sayap, sesuai dengan namanya. Dia bisa hinggap dimana saja. Ia bisa pergi kemana saja, melintasi langit sebebas-bebasnya.

Sampai kapanpun ia tak kan pernah ku jangkau.

Sore ini aku tak lagi berada dibalik tembok, tak lagi menunggunya. Aku lelah. Aku terlalu sedih untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya.

Brazil. Impiannya.

Tetesan hangat mengalir di pipiku. Isakan tak mampu lagi ku tahan

Ia akan pergi, menyusul guru abadinya, Roberto. Ke Brazil.

Jauh, sangat.

Aku tak mau ia pergi.

Tapi aku ingin dia mengejar impiannya.

Aku bingung. Sedih.

Apakah ia akan melupakanku?

Dan mengapa ia harus mengingatku? Memangnya aku siapa? Pikirku menyudutkan diriku sendiri.

Tapi...tapi...jika ia tak pergi...

Aku tak bisa membiarkan hatinya hancur seperti ketika roberto meninggalkannya.

Aku terhenyak mengingatnya. Itu menyedihkan, mengingatnya membuat hatiku ikut sakit.

Mungkin benar, aku harus merelakannya pergi, bahagia, bersama impianya. Jauh dari sini. Aku tak kan keberatan ia akan meninggalkanku, melupakanku. Aku akan berdoa dari sini agar impiannya tercapai.

Hingga ia bahagia, bahagia, sangat amat bahagia.

Tetesan air itu mengalir lagi ketika ku pejamkan mataku sesaat.

Aku telah membulatkan tekad. Aku akan mendukungnya hingga akhir.

Ketika aku tak bisa berteriak, aku akan berada disisinya.

Ketika aku tak lagi ada di sisinya, aku akan membantunya dari jauh.

Ketika aku tak lagi bisa membantunya, aku akan mendoakannya selalu, sepanjang waktu.

Dukunganku tak kan habis mengalir, tanpa batas ruang dan waktu.

**Only you in my eyes**

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk sampai ke jembatan. Dalam hatiku was-was, apa aku sudah terlambat melihatnya sore ini sebelum ia pergi? Melihatnya dibatas senja hari ini? Sudahkah melewati jembatan?

Pikiranku tak tenang, beberapa kali aku tersandung, tapi untungnya tidak terjatuh. Di tanganku sudah tergenggam sekotak susu yang seperti biasa ku bawa, dengan kertas bertuliskan 'selamat jalan'.

Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuknya, tak terpikirkan apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan yang bisa menandakan bahwa aku mendukungnya.

Akhirnya aku sampai di ujung jembatan tempat biasa aku menaruh susu kotak. Aku melihat sekitar, sepi...

Hujan gerimis mulai turun membasahi bumi. Aku masih melihat sekitarku, berharap sosok Tsubasa belum melewati jeembatan itu. Aku menggenggam erat susu kotak yang mulai basah oleh hujan.

Kulirik jam tangan yang basah di pergelangan tanganku. Aku terlambat, Tsubasa mungkin sudah lewat sejak tadi. Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang sempat merenung di kamar sore itu.

Aku akhirnya berhenti menoleh sekitar dan memperhatikan susu kotak dalam genggamanku. Hujan semakin deras membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Bodohnya aku, disaat terakhir aku malah tak bisa memberikan semangat padanya. Aku memandang tulisan di kertas yang mulai luntur itu.

Tiba-tiba aku terkejut karena ada tangan yang mengambil alih susu kotak itu dari tanganku, tetesan hujan di kepalaku juga tak lagi terasa.

Aku mendongak menatap sosok di hadapanku.

Tsubasa. Berdiri dihadapanku. Menatapku.

Ternyata jemarinya tadilah yang mengambil susu kotak itu dari tanganku. Tangan satunya memegang payung biru langit melindungi tubuh kami dari rintik hujan yang turun.

Ia mengangkat susu kotak di gengamannya dan mencoba membacanya. Aku tidak tahu apa tulisan itu masih terbaca olehnya karena tinta itu sepertinya mulai luntur karena hujan.

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya, membuat wajahku merona parah sepertinya.

Ia menurunkan kotak susu itu dari pandangannya dan beralih menatapku.

'Apa aku ketahuan? Bagaimana ini? Apa aku berlari saja?' batinku panik dalam hati.

Aku dapat melihat ia memaasukan susu itu ke dalam saku jaketnya yang anehnya ternyata bisa masuk sempurna. Kemudian tanpa ku duga ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

Marahkah ia?

Aku mengikuti langkahnya, berjalan di dekatnya membuat jantungku semakin cepat berdetak.

"Tsu..Tsubasa...A..aku..." aku gugup. Sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah bersikap seperti stalker selama ini. Aku benar-benar malu.

Tsubasa tidak menengok ke arahku, dia terus berjalan. Tentu saja tidak ada alasan untukku menghentikan langkahku.

"Terima kasih Sanae..." ucap pemuda di sebelahku. Aku bisa mendengar kata-katanya dengan jelas. Sejelas aku menetapnya saat ini.

"Terima kasih untuk susu kotak yang kau berikan, aku suka."

Mataku melebar. Tsubasa berterima kasih padaku. Wajahku pasti sudah merah padam saat ini.

"Terima kasih juga obatnya."

"Eh,"

Aku menggigit bibirku. Uhh...aku malu! Sangat malu!

Tsubasa melihat ke arahku, ia terkikik geli melihat ekspresiku.

Ia menahan tawanya. Itulah yang aku simpulkan.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu dari awal." Akunya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Oh tidak...

"Ba..bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Tulisanmu. Aku biasa melihat tulisanmu ketika di klub. Aku berniat memastikannya, tapi klub kan sedang libur saat ini." Jelasnya.

Aku tak bisa bicara apapun. Tsubasa mengenali tulisanku. Itu sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku.

"Tapi aku tak yakin, jadi aku meminjam bukumu. Beniat memastikannya."

Dan bagusnya, itu juga sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku.

"Tapi mungkin aku memang penakut soal ini, jadi ku minta kau menulis di hadapanku untuk memastikannya sekali lagi."

Aaahhh...aku bodoh, bodoh!

Meski aku memaki diriku sendiri, tak diragukan ada secuil rasa senang mendengar penuturan Tsubasa.

"Dan ketika kau berada di sana, menggenggam susu kotak, mencariku. Aku yakin itu kau. Ternyata penantianku selama satu jam disana tidak sia-sia.." katanya padaku.

Jadi dia sudah berada di sana sejam yang lalu? Menungguku?

Ku lirik wajahnya. Kyaaa...kawai...wajahnya juga merona.

Ia menatapku. Mata kami bertemu. Wajahnya merona, aku apalagi...

Kami terdiam sepanjang perjalanan setelahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku pun tak berani memulai pembicaraan. Mungkin bila aku bicara, aku tak mampu berkata dengan lancar.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumahku. Aku sudah bersiap berteduh di teras rumahku, tapi Tsubasa menahan tanganku dengan genggaman tangannya.

Aku baru sadar jemari kami bertaut. Dan itu membuatku kembali merona. Pantas saja hangat!

"Sanae..." panggilnya.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Dia tampan sekali...

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu soal keberangkatanku ke Brazil besok." Katanya pelan.

Pandangan bahagiaku karena melihat wajahnya memudar, terganti sesak yang entah darimana. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Aku tahu." Jawabku pelan.

Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha mengingat tekad yang sudah ku tetapkan sore tadi.

"Kau akan pergi meraih impianmu. Berjuanglah di sana. A...aku...aku akan mendukung dan mendoakanmu dari sini." Ucapku. Air mata tak dapat ku bendung lagi.

Ucapanku terasa benar, tapi entah mengapa aku begitu sedih. Tetes demi tetes itu membuktikan kepedihan yang kurasakan.

Aku menghapus airmata yang turun dengan jemariku secara kasar.

Tiba-tiba saja tanganku tercekal, rintik hujan membasahiku. Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Wajah Tsubasa berada tepat di hadapanku. Air mataku tak mampu lagi mengalir.

Aku begitu terkejut. Bukannya tak suka, tapi ini begitu tiba-tiba dan aneh.

Wajah Tsubasa menjauh, ia menatap ke arah rumahku sambil menutupi bibirnya. Rona merah yang muncul tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

Aku sendiri masih mematung, bingung, senang, kaget atau apalah akupun tak tahu.

"Maaf..." suara Tsubasa terdengar di telingaku. Aku sendiri masih belum bisa menatap Tsubasa. Malu.

Dapat aku rasakan Tsubasa menatapku.

"Aku akan pergi."

Kata-kata Tsubasa menusukku, meski efek kejadian tadi tak sepenuhnya menghilang, itu menyakitkan.

"Dan aku menyukaimu."

Tetes hujan menbasahi kami berdua. Aku menatapnya penuh harap. Benarkah? Sungguh? Tsubasa menyukaiku?

"Aku ingin kau menungguku."

Aku tak percaya ini terjadi padaku. Perasaanku terbalas, terbalas! Dan ia memintaku menunggunya pulang. Pulang dari sana. Ia akan kembali. Ia akan tetap mengingatku disana. Aku sangat bahagia.

"Maukah kau menungguku?" tanyanya sambil menatap bola mataku penuh harap.

Aku menangis. Kali ini tangisan bahagia.

Aku menghambur ke arahnya, memeluknya erat dan menganggukan kepalaku di pelukannya.

Ia balas memelukku lembut. Membiarkan aku bersandar di dadanya.

"Terima kasih Sanae. Aku mencintaimu." Suara itu bagaikan mantra terindah.

Mantra yang akan selalu ku ingat selamanya.

**The End**

**Maaf ya kalau ada yang aneh. aku kan masih belajaaarr!**


End file.
